Atrapados
by Wolfito
Summary: Skye desapareció hace dos años, pero volverá a bahía aventura para ver a Chase, quién la estuvo buscando durante mucho tiempo, lo que Chase no sabe es que Skye cometió un error muy grave durante su tiempo como desaparecida, error que hará que varios terminen perjudicados, ¿Podrán escapar?
1. chapter 1

**Hola, en esta ocasión les traigo otra historia, tratará de... si te lo cuento no tiene gracia, bueno, ya lo expliqué en el resumen que ves antes de entrar al Fic, bueno, comencemos**

Chase estaba sentado en el balcón del apartamento de Ryder, ese mismo día hacían dos años desde que Skye había desaparecido sin dejar rastro... Y Chase se culpaba de ello, el día anterior a sea lo que sea que le pasó a Skye, Chase y ella habían tenido una discusión muy fuerte de la que Chase prefiere no Hablar, por lo que Chase quedó moralmente destruido, no hubo nada luego de la desaparición de Skye que lo mantuviese contento o a gusto, siempre veía lo malo de todo, pero este año sucedió algo especial, El pastor, que fue quién acompañó a Ryder incluso luego de que la patrulla se separara, y que ahora tenía una carrera formidable en el cuerpo K-9 de Bahía Aventura, recibió una carta con exactamente la misma forma de escribir que tenía Skye, dándole una ligera y nueva luz en sus esperanzas de saber que le pasó a quién solía llenar su corazón, esa carta le cambió el ánimo completamente, a Chase no le importaba estar en pleno invierno sentado en un balcón, esa carta era su nuevo foco, dejando los rodeos de lado, Chase comenzó a leer detenidamente la carta

'' _Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero lo que te prometí sigue en pie, todavía recuerdo lo que fuimos y lo que quisimos ser, nuestros planes a futuro, cuándo nos escapábamos de Ryder para tener un momento a solas, parece que fue ayer, solo que no lo fue, supongo que tú, por tu propio bien, te has olvidado de mi y has seguido adelante, dime que si por favor, si no lo has hecho... me encantaría verte, pero hay un problema, cometí un error, uno que me costó la muy caro, ven a verme a donde pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos y te lo explicaré_ '' Eso decía la carta de Skye que tenía tan nervioso al pastor, al finalizar la lectura, Chase corrió hacía la habitación de Ryder

''¡Ryder! ¡Rydeeeer!'' Llamaba Chase al humano que todavía dormía

''¿Que... necesitas?'' Decía el humano que tenía un resfriado debido al invierno

''¡Es Skye! ¡Me escribió!'' Dijo El pastor emocionado

''Chase ¿No lo habrás soñado de vuelta?'' Preguntó Ryder

''No, ¡No!, ¡Estoy seguro de que es real!'' Dijo el pastor que parecía segurísimo de lo que decía

''¡Toma! ¡Mira!'' Dijo Chase enseñándole la carta a Ryder

Ryder leyó la carta y cayó en el mismo asombro que cayó Chase cuándo la recibió

''Chase... no lo sé, podría ser una trampa, aunque al mismo tiempo parece escrito por ella'' Dudó Ryder

''Es un riesgo que debo tomar'' Dijo Chase

''Chase... No sabemos lo que pasó por su cabeza aquel día, ten cuidado, por favor, avísame cuando llegues'' Indicó Ryder

El pastor asintió con la cabeza y salió del apartamento de Ryder y se fue corriendo a la playa de Bahía Aventura, dónde, se supone, lo espera Skye, lo que Chase no sabía es que cierto Labrador color Marrón iba como apoyo a pedido de Ryder

Chase corrió con una energía y emoción que eran inusuales para él últimamente, la idea de volver a ver a Skye le emocionaba, pero muy en el fondo le asustaba, él no tenía ni idea si la carta era real o sí Skye estaba bien, además el error sin detallar que menciona Skye en su carta le daba curiosidad, pero lo que más le importaba es que era una luz en su búsqueda

Cuando Chase llegó a las cercanías de la playa, alguien lo detuvo

''Espera'' Digo una voz que era bastante familiar para el pastor

''¿Z-Zuma?'' Preguntó Chase dándose media vuelta para ver a su amigo

''Cuánto tiempo ¿No?'' Dijo Zuma

Zuma se había hecho surfista cuándo el equipo se separó, su habilidad lo llevó a campeonatos mundiales de Surf, de los 7 a los que fue ganó 4, el se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, por fin había tomado su vida como él quería, pero cuando un amigo lo necesitaba, el estaba allí, este era uno de esos casos, Chase y Zuma no sabían que ambos corrían peligro, al igual que Skye

''Es genial verte, pero estoy apurado'' Dijo Chase a punto de pisar la playa

''Chase, estoy aquí para ayudar, me enteré de lo de Skye, y no quiero que te pase nada en caso de que sea una trampa'' Dijo Zuma poniéndose al lado de Chase

''Está bien, pero déjame hablar con Skye primero'' Dijo Chase aceptando

Ambos pisaron la fría nieve que cubría la arena de la playa

En la costa, justo dónde si no fuera por el invierno habrían castillos de arena y niños jugando, estaba Skye, pensando en que si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, estaba poniendo en riesgo a Chase, a Zuma también, solo que sin saberlo, ella miraba las tranquilas olas y sentía como el viento movía su pelaje, ella estaba determinada a verlo, pero no eligió ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados

''¡Skye!'' Gritó Chase al ver a Skye

''Chase...'' Dijo Skye en voz baja, ella no pensó que el pastor llegaría tan pronto

''¡Chase!'' Le gritó Skye alegremente

Ambos corrieron, pero Skye saltó alegremente sobre Chase, llevándolo al suelo, ambos se miraron, ambos estaban muy felices, Skye en ese momento olvidó el peligro que corrían

''N-no sabes cuánto te busqué, cuanto te extrañé'' Dijo Chase casi a punto de llorar

''Chase.. Tenemos que hablar'' Dijo Skye cambiando de su tono alegre a uno más apagado

''¿Qué pasó?'' Preguntó Chase

''Debemos ir a un lugar seguro, sígueme'' Dijo Skye levantándose

''Espera un momento, ¡Zuma!'' Gritó el pastor

Pero nadie respondió

Cuando Chase volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Skye, ella tampoco estaba, lo que causó confusión en el pastor, el cual luego sintió como lo noqueaban


	2. Encierro

Unas 4 horas luego del ataque, los agresores llegaron a una vieja mansión, aunque diciéndole vieja nos quedaríamos cortos, mansión en la que dejarían a sus tres víctimas atrapadas, ¿Simplemente porque sí? No, no era un simple capricho de los agresores, sino que había algo mucho más grande en marcha, algo que una mente macabra tenía planeado para perjudicarlos, o llenarse los bolsillos, o ambas, pero dejando eso de lado, los cachorros, o bueno, no tan cachorros, estaban en la mansión, inconscientes, con los agresores mirándolos desde unas cámaras de seguridad

''Atraparlos, listo, encerrarlos, listo, dejar a la hembra y al pastor alemán en la misma sala, listo, hacerle la primera prueba al labrador, preparada para cuando despierte, irnos, pendiente'' Dijo uno de los tres agresores a la vez que marcaba una lista de lo que había que hacer

''¿Estás seguro de que estarán bien?'' Preguntó una chica que era una de las agresoras que parecía preocupada por lo que habían hecho

''¿Bien? Si defines bien como estar encerrada en una mansión que le pertenece a un tipo muy macabro, haciéndote buscar una salida hasta volverte loca y no tener más comida y agua de la necesaria, o incluso que les falte, si, estarán perfectamente'' Dijo el tercer agresor, quien luego se río de una forma malvada

La agresora conocía a Skye del trabajo que ambas tenían, Skye, en aquel entonces todavía una cachorra, había vagado las calles de Velo Helado, una ciudad vecina a Bahía Aventura, luego de abandonar a su equipo por una discusión muy fuerte que había tenido con Chase, Skye buscó un hogar y lo encontró, pero con la gente equivocada, el gremio de ladrones de Velo Helado la encontró casi muerta de frío y se la llevaron como mascota a una de las mejores ladronas del gremio, Skye contará más de esto más adelante así que vayamos a ver cómo les va a los animalitos, mientras la agresora pensaba en lo que había hecho, los tres agresores guardaban sus cosas y se iban del lugar, aunque no sería la última vez que ella estaría aquí

Chase estaba tendido en el suelo de una sala de las muchas que habían en esa mansión, el pastor ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento y abriendo sus ojos, cuándo los abrió, vio a Skye también tendida en el suelo, junto a él

''Skye'' Susurró Chase intentado despertarla

Chase comprobó los signos vitales de Skye, estaban bien, así que el pastor siguió intentando despertarla

''Skye'' Volvió a susurrar Chase, solo que más alto

No tuvo respuesta, en ese momento Chase se comenzó a preocupar por el estado de Skye

El pastor juntó fuerzas y le habló a Skye más fuerte y sacudiéndola con una pata suavemente

''Ay...'' Dijo Skye despertando

Chase abrazó a Skye, aliviado de que ella estaba bien, ella solo lo miró con una sonrisa, no podía hacer mucho más que eso bajo los efectos de un sedante que le dieron los agresores para no tener que golpearla

''¿Te sientes bien?'' Preguntó Chase preocupado por el estado de Skye

''No...'' Dijo Skye con un tono de voz débil

El pastor le dio un abrazo a Skye, un abrazo que quería darle hace muchísimo tiempo

Skye comenzó a lamer la oreja del pastor, luego le mordió suavemente la oreja

Mientras Skye se recuperaba y Chase la cuidaba, Zuma estaba en otra sala, su sala tenía una parte de suelo, donde Zuma estaba despertando, luego una piscina bastante profunda, y luego una puerta detrás de Zuma la cual estaba cerrada con llave, también había una mesa con un cuchillo clavado en ella, junto a una nota

"Agh… ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Zuma mientras despertaba

Zuma se levantó y quedó mirando impactado su escenario, el agua de la piscina subía lentamente hacia la plataforma en la que el estaba, intentó abrir la puerta, no hubo éxito

"Debe haber una salida de emergencia en algún lado" Dijo Zuma que luego vio una escotilla

Zuma estuvo a punto de lanzarse al agua, pero vio una silueta de una anaconda en el agua que lo hizo replantearse lo que iba a hacer, en ese momento vio la mesa con el cuchillo, tomo el cuchillo y leyó rápidamente la nota

"Detrás de la puerta hay comida, te dejé este "Regalito" para que te defiendas del bicho ese de la piscina, ASEGURATE DE CERRAR LA PUERTA CUANDO SALGAS" Decía la nota que no estaba firmada

"No hay de otra" Se dijo Zuma a si mismo y se lanzó al agua con el cuchillo agarrado en su boca

Zuma no vio ni rastro de la anaconda así que se apresuró a alcanzar la escotilla que estaba bajo agua, buceó hasta ella y abrió la pesada y oxidada escotilla, Zuma se desilusionó al ver que no era una salida de emergencia sino que un simple depósito bastante pequeño, no había nada en ese depósito, pero al estar a punto de cerrarla el a vio que la llave de la puerta no estaba dentro de ese depósito sino que estaba atada con una cuerda a la escotilla, cuerda que Zuma logró cortar tras hacerle varios tajos a dicha cuerda, Zuma agarró la llave y casi sin aire llegó a sacar la cabeza del agua, estuvo casi a punto de salir de la creciente piscina pero sintió que algo se agarró de una de sus patas y en ese momento algo lo arrastró al agua, era la anaconda que decidió a aparecer a último momento, Zuma dejó de lado el pacifismo y apuñaló a la anaconda causando que la misma suelte a Zuma y se vaya a lo más profundo de la piscina, el labrador aprovechó la oportunidad y subió a la plataforma y todavía con la llave en su posesión, abrió la puerta

Mientras tanto con Chase y Skye…

Skye estaba parcialmente recuperada del sedante y Chase la estaba cuidando

"Chase… " Dijo Skye con sus fuerzas recuperadas casi a la mitad

"Dime" Dijo Chase

"Lo siento" dijo Skye angustiada

"¿Porque?" Preguntó Chase confundido

"Estamos aquí por mi culpa, si no hubiera ido con esos idiotas a lo mejor no estaríamos aquí y no te hubiera puesto en riesgo" Dijo Skye a punto de llorar

"Puede ser, pero lo que más me importa ahora es que estamos juntos otra vez" Di Chase intentando calmar a Skye, pero no recibió respuesta

"¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?" Preguntó Chase tomando a Skye de la pata

"Estaré siempre a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase" Dijo Skye repitiendo exactamente lo que dijo Chase en una de sus citas

"Bien, eso sigue en pie, pero me gustaría que me pongas al tanto de lo que está pasando" Dijo Chase logrando finalmente calmar a Skye

"Chase, ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?" Preguntó Skye acercándose demasiado a la cara del pastor

"No hay nada que me haga mas feliz" Dijo Chase

Ambos de dieron un beso, hasta que Chase se separó de la boca de Skye

"Un momento" Dijo Chase olfateando algo

"¿Qué detectas?" Preguntó Skye viendo al pastor olfatear

"Es… ¡Zuma! Y está… ¿Mojado?" Dijo Chase interpretando lo que olía

"¿Estará bien?" Preguntó Skye mirando a la puerta

"No lo se, parece que manchó de sangre… o que está sangrando" Dijo Chase terminando su análisis


	3. Reunidos

Zuma, que había salido de la sala den la que estaba retenido, vagaba por la mansión, no había explorado mucho debido a que se dio cuenta de que su pata sangraba por el agarre de la anaconda, el sangrado no era mucho, pero no logró ignorar el dolor, ya que cuando pisaba sentía dolor por la zona del corte todavía abierto, así que comenzó a moverse como pudo con tres de sus cuatro patas, con un movimiento bastante torpe y lento, Zuma logró moverse un poco pero tropezó y no pudo volver a levantarse

"¡Skye debemos salir de esta habitación ahora!" Zuma alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Chase que provenía de una habitación, Zuma juntó fuerzas y se volvió a levantar, fue como pudo a la puerta de la habitación y gritó:

"¡Chase, soy yo! ¿Pasa algo?" Gritó Zuma desde el otro lado de la pesada puerta metálica blindada

"¿Zuma? ¡Es genial oírte! Busca algo que puedas utilizar como palanca sobre la puerta para abrirla" Indicó Chase al labrador que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar un instrumento para utilizar sobre la puerta

Mientras tanto, Chase y Skye estaban corriendo de aquí a allá de la habitación donde despertaron, una torreta había salido del techo y estaba completamente cargada, apuntando con su mira láser, buscando un objetivo, para la suerte de los cachorros casi adultos, la torreta se movía lento y para disparar necesitaba unos 4 segundos con el blanco fijado, así que simplemente con no quedarse quieto bastaba

"¡¿Cómo va, Zuma?!" Le Gritó Chase al labrador que seguía buscando

"¡¿Dices que un barrote de hierro sirva?!" Gritó Zuma arrastrando el barrote

"¡Intenta!" Gritó Chase, ya casi exhausto de correr

El labrador puso el barrote en la puerta y comenzó a intentar forzar la puerta, pero el barrote se partió en dos, quedando dos barrotes, pero mas pequeños

"¡No funcionó!" Gritó Zuma tirando los barrotes

Mientras tanto Skye y Chase seguían corriendo, Chase tomo un descanso y la torreta comenzó fijar blanco en Skye, Skye la podía esquivar sin problemas, pero decidió hacer algo arriesgado, se puso entre la puerta y la torreta y el arma fija comenzó a hacer girar su cañón, Chase estuvo a punto de quitar a Skye de en medio, pero la torreta comenzó a disparar, causando una enorme nube de humo debido al impacto de la munición de alto calibre de la torreta y con la pared

"¡NO!" Gritó Chase, quien no pudo hacer nada

La puerta metálica cayó y la torreta se sobrecalentó debido al fuego continuado, la humareda se disipó y allí estaba Skye, sana y salva, para el alivio de Chase que ya estaba acostado en el suelo, llorando lo que acababa de ver

"Estoy aquí" Dijo Skye abrazando y consolando al pastor que no entendía que había pasado

"¡Skye! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Rogó el pastor que estaba llorando desconsoladamente

"¡Gracias al cielo!" Dijo Zuma con un gran alivio

Los tres animalitos salieron de la sala y Zuma se retorció sobre su pata, ahora su pata dolía seriamente y el labrador no podía soportarlo, cayó al suelo y Chase comenzó a comprobarlo

"Me duele la pata… ¡AH!" Indicó el labrador adolorido

"Espera, aguanta, buscaré algo con lo que parar el sangrado" Dijo Chase en un tono calmado, intentando calmar al labrador

Mientras tanto, Skye no decía nada, hasta ella se sorprendió de haber logrado esquivar la descarga de torreta, ella buscaba algo con lo que parar el sangrado

"Bien, esas plantas de allí deben servir" se dijo Skye en su cabeza mientras miraba un mueble con unas cuantas plantas que podían ser usadas como medicina

Skye, con un ágil salto, alcanzó el mueble con las plantas medicinales y bajó una, luego se dirigió a Zuma, que estaba con Chase, el pastor intentaba distraerlo de su dolor hasta que vio a Skye con una planta en su boca

"¿Skye que haces con eso en la boca?" Preguntó Zuma sin saber el propósito de la plantas

Skye sin mediar palabra abrió una hoja de la planta en dos y comenzó a frotar el líquido de la que comenzó a fluir de la planta sobre la pata de Zuma

"¡Ay!" Dijo Zuma sintiendo el frío líquido sobre su pata

"No será inmediato, pero en un rato verás que no te dolerá" Dijo Skye mirando si la pata de Zuma estaba bien

"Gracias" Dijo Zuma más aliviado

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso Skye?" Preguntó Chase sorprendido por la calma y profesionalismo de Skye para tratar la herida de Zuma

"Viví seis meses en el medio de un bosque, tuve que aprender de la naturaleza" Skye contó una de las etapas de su desaparición

"Y hola, Zuma" Dijo Skye saludando a Zuma, ya que antes no tuvo la oportunidad

"Skye ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" Preguntó Zuma Curioso de la vida de Skye

Skye miró al suelo y comenzó a llorar, no quería contarle a su pareja y a su amigo que había robado junto a una chica, la misma chica que participó en su secuestro

"Está bien, no estás preparada, lo entendemos ¿Verdad Zuma?" Dijo Chase para calmar a Skye, luego la abrazó

"Claro, no tienes porque forzarte a hablar de eso si te pone triste" Dijo el labrador para colaborar con la calma

"Gracias chicos" Dijo Skye llorando

"Estoy segura que otros estarían dudando y desconfiando de mi, pero ustedes están junto a mi, los extrañé todo este tiempo, pero no podía volver" Dijo Skye con su voz quebrada por haber llorado

"Nosotros también te extrañamos" Dijo Zuma consolando a Skye

"Oigan, deberíamos buscar una forma de deshabilitar la torreta de la habitación, ahora no hay puerta y nos podría disparar al pasar" Propuso Zuma mirando una caja de circuitos

Chase examinó la caja de circuitos y vio un interruptor que decía "Torreta", Chase lo accionó y la torreta no solo se deshabilitó, sino que se escuchó una explosión desde la habitación de la torreta

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" Gritó Skye aturdida por la explosión

Chase se asomó a la habitación de la torreta y vio un montón de trozos de metal en el suelo y algunos clavados a la pared gris desgastado de la habitación

Chase tosió y vio como había un collar para perro en lo que quedó de la torreta

"¿Que es esto?" Se preguntó Chase, luego salió de la habitación y volvió con su pareja y su amigo

"¿Que traes ahí?" Preguntó Skye mirando el collar que traía Chase

"Es para ti" Dijo Chase poniendo el collar en el cuello de Skye

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Chase mirando el lujoso collar

"Me... Encanta" Dijo Skye mirando el lujo que llevaba en el cuello

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" Preguntó Zuma

"De los restos de la torreta" Dijo Chase

Skye se acercó a su pareja le besó la mejilla

"¿Me perdí de algo importante mientras estuve fuera?" Preguntó Skye pensando en que estuvo mucho tiempo desaparecida

"Skye" Dijo Chase preparándola para lo que iba a escuchar

"Paw Patrol ya no existe, el equipo se separó Skye" informó Chase recordando la separación del equipo


	4. Chapter 4

''¡¿QUE?!'' Preguntó Skye sorprendida de lo que había pasado con los Paw patrol

''Cuando te fuiste... fue algo muy duro para todos ¿Sabes? Todos te teníamos aprecio, y se puso peor al ver que no había resultado en tu búsqueda, algunos incluso te daban por muerta, me alegra que no haya sido así'' Añadió Zuma a la terrible noticia que recibió Skye

''N-no sabía que... ¡Soy una estúpida!'' Gritó enojada Skye, que se culpaba por lo que había pasado

''Ya... ya, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que cuando salgamos de aquí la noticia de que estás sana y salva alegrará a todo el mundo'' Dijo Chase intentando calmar a Skye

Hubo un silencio que duró un momento, pero dejemos a los animalitos un momento y centrémonos en otra cosa

Mientras los protagonistas estaban en la mansión, alguien los observaba por las cámaras de seguridad que estaban ocultas en jarrones, muebles y otras cosas antiguas, un tipo muy bien vestido, con aspecto de extranjero, estaba sentado en una silla frente a una cantidad muy grande de pantallas, cada una destinadas a una cámara de la enorme mansión, este individuo, con mirada fría y seria, estaba calculando las capacidades de los tres prisioneros, si ponerles trampas más serias o ponerlos a prueba de a poco, él no quería matarlos, todo lo contrario, los quería lo más vivos posible para llevar a cabo su experimento, no tenía muy claro como lo haría, antes de proceder debía comprobar que soportarían los experimentos y las posibles mutaciones necesarias para lograr su plan, y su forma de hacerlo eran sus pruebas, él ya hizo esto antes pero sus sujetos de prueba no tuvieron éxito, pero sus sujetos actuales no eran lo común, eran rescatistas con experiencia, eso no es común de ver en ninguna parte del mundo, pero aún así las pruebas eran parte necesaria de proceso, dejando las pruebas y la mansión de lado, este tipo buscaba un sujeto más, pero no un animal, un humano, y le pareció haber encontrado a la chica perfecta

El tipo presionó un botón y llamó a uno de sus secuaces

''No se vayan todavía, Janet se quedará en la mansión, ya saben, enciérrenla y déjenla por su cuenta, asegúrense de que los animales no la encuentren'' Indicó fríamente el tipo a los agresores que habían atacado a Chase, Skye y Zuma

Los dos hombres que iban en la camioneta con Janet, la miraron, luego se miraron entre ellos y uno de ellos dijo: ''Para el vehículo'' con un tono bastante serio para su cargo de matón

Janet se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y Salió de la camioneta con intención de correr al bosque y huir, pero fue rápidamente bloqueada por uno de los matones

''¿A dónde ibas, preciosa?'' Preguntó el matón bloqueando el paso de Janet y sacando una jeringuilla de su bolso

Janet le dio un rodillazo en el estómago al matón, pero fue derribada por el otro matón que también estaba encargado de meter a la chica a la mansión

''Muy bien, quédate quietita y me replantearé la posibilidad de no matarte'' Dijo el matón inyectándole el sedante a Janet

Pero dejaremos por ahí esa situación y volveremos con los protagonistas, que ahora piensan en que hacer en la mansión

''No hay ventanas, ni puertas... ¿Cómo demonios entramos aquí?'' Preguntó Chase confundido por la estructura de la mansión

''Esto es raro'' Dijo Zuma mirando un símbolo qué estaba en la pared

''¿Qué pasó?'' Preguntó Skye curiosa de la mirada del labrador sobre el símbolo

''Muéstrame tu collar'' Pidió el labrador sin quitar la mirada del símbolo

La Cockapoo le mostró su collar al labrador, quién comparó el símbolo del collar con el de la pared

''Ajá, no, no... un momento, si doy vuelta esto...'' Dijo Zuma manipulando el símbolo de la pared

''Voilà'' Dijo Zuma al terminar de manipular el símbolo de la pared

Los símbolos con forma de rombo quedaron exactamente iguales en el collar y la pared

''¿Y ahora qué?'' Preguntó Skye curiosa

''No lo sé, creo que debe faltar algo, pero no se qué'' Dijo Zuma mirando la ranura que había en medio del símbolo de la pared

''Deberíamos dejarlo , de momento, y verlo luego ¿Donde está Chase?'' Preguntó Skye notando la ausencia del pastor

Mientras tanto Chase buscaba un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, ya era tarde y él estaba cansado y seguramente los demás también, el pastor caminaba cansado por el pasillo para informarle de sus descubrimientos a su novia y a su amigo

''¡Chase! ¡Estás aquí!'' Dijo Skye saltando sobre Chase

''Si que te gusta saltar sobre mí'' Dijo Chase cansado

''Vaya, a la próxima avisa si vas a desaparecer así como así'' Advirtió Zuma preocupado

''Lo siento, pero creo que encontré un lugar para pasar la noche'' Dijo Chase recordando la habitación que vio en su exploración de la mansión

''¿Dónde?'' Preguntó Skye, que luego bostezó y se recostó sobre Chase que seguía en el suelo con ella

''Estoy aquí'' Interrumpió Zuma con mucha incomodidad

''Lo siento, vamos, arriba'' Dijo Chase levantando a Skye

''Bien, les mostraré donde es y ustedes me dicen que tal'' Dijo Chase comenzando a caminar

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por la mansión y Skye quiso intentar resolver una de sus dudas que venía con ella durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida

''Chase... ¿Buscaste a alguien para que rellenara el vacío que dejé?'' Preguntó Skye triste por creer saber la respuesta

''No encontramos otra piloto como tú, Skye'' Dijo Chase sin entender a lo que se refería Skye

''No ese vacío, el de tú corazón'' Explicó Skye

''Skye... no pude soportar tu perdida, tú eras a quien más quería, una vez casi me ma-'' Chase Habló pero fue interrumpido por Zuma

''Ehh, ¿Y qué tal si cambian el tema?'' Preguntó Zuma para proteger el secreto de lo que pudo haber hecho Chase debido a su trauma

 **(LO QUE VIENE A CONTINUACIÓN NO ES RECOMENDABLE PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES)**

 **/Flashback/**

Chase, al perder a Skye, no supo qué hacer, no supo cómo seguir adelante, quiso acabarlo todo, un día, se encerró en su vehículo convertido en casa y dirigió su ultima mejora a su traje, una pistola dirigida por comandos y señales de calor, a su cabeza

''Voy contigo'' Dijo Chase llorando, asumiendo la muerte de Skye

Chase estaba a punto de ejecutar el comando de disparo de su pistola, cuando Zuma entró por sorpresa a la casa del pastor

''¡¿QUE HACES?!'' Gritó Zuma al ver lo que intentaba su amigo

El grito llamó la atención del resto de la patrulla, que aún en sus últimos días antes de separarse también estaba al tanto de lo que hacía Chase

Zuma se tiró encima de Chase y desensambló la pistola del traje de Chase en el forcejeo, Chase, enojado, pero a la vez impactado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, decidió darle un fuerte abrazo al labrador que también estaba impactado, luego ambos se pusieron a llorar

''Estoy aquí, todos estamos aquí, superaremos esto, separados o no'' Dijo Zuma dejando de lado el impacto e intentando calmar al pastor

 **/Fin del flashback/**


	5. Ruidos y llamadas

El recuerdo se pasó por la cabeza de Zuma y lo aterró momentáneamente, debido a eso se buscó un tema nuevo para cambiar el diálogo y evitar angustias, sin ellas era mejor para los tres

''Chase, ¿Puedes describir la sala donde dormiremos?'' Preguntó Zuma cambiando el tema de la conversación

Chase se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Zuma, suspiró y decidió responder a la pregunta del labrador

''Es bastante cómoda, o bueno, parece cómoda, eso sí, está descuidada y no tiene puerta así que al menos por las primeras noches propondría que montemos guardias para evitar que le pase algo a alguien'' Informó Chase

Los tres siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, inspeccionando lo que tenían de paso, y luego llegaron a la habitación que encontró

''Tengo hambre'' Dijo Skye mirando una lata que había sobre una mesa

''Skye, no toques eso, no sabes cuánto estuvo allí'' Recomendó el labrador mirando la lata de comida

''Bueno, yo voy a dormir, ¿Puedo pedir que no hagan ruido?'' Pidió Chase acostándose en una alfombra que había en el suelo

Zuma bostezó y se subió a una de las camas que había en esa habitación

''Bueno, al menos no salieron cucarachas del colchón'' Dijo Zuma aliviado

''¿Porqué lo harían?'' Preguntó Skye considerando la posibilidad de que hayan insectos en su colchón

''No lo sé, era una broma de todos modos'' Dijo Zuma cerrando sus ojos

Zuma se estaba por dormir y Skye también, solo que ella estaba preocupada porque Chase durmiera en el suelo, ella tenía espacio de sobra en su cama así que buscó una forma de llamar la atención del pastor

''Psst, Chase'' Susurró Skye intentando llamar al pastor

No hubo respuesta así que Skye buscó otra forma de despertar a Chase

''¡Ay!'' Dijo Chase al recibir el impacto de la lata que le lanzó Skye

Skye rió suavemente para no despertar a su compañero labrador y Chase miró desconcertado a la Cockapoo

''¿Porque hiciste eso?'' Preguntó Chase un poco molesto

''Quería despertarte'' Confesó Skye mirando como el pastor se volvía a acostar

''¿No quieres venir? Hay espacio de sobra'' Invitó Skye moviéndose desde el medio de la cama hacia un costado

Chase la miró pensando que últimamente estaba teniendo pesadillas y que Ryder decía que se movía mucho mientras dormía, así que se lo pensó dos veces, hablando de Ryder, ¿Dónde está?

Ya se podría decir que Ryder caminaba por las paredes por los nervios que le provocaban la incomunicación con su fiel Chase, Ryder sabía que algo andaba mal, Chase siempre informaba de lo que hacía, incluso si era una simple ida al supermercado, así que llamó a los compañeros de la unidad K-9 de Chase para ver si ellos sabían algo

''Estación de policía de Bahía aventura ¿Se le ofrece algo?'' Dijo una voz femenina que atendía siempre el teléfono

''Hola, Quisiera hablar con el teniente, ¿Está el ahora?'' Preguntó Ryder yendo directo al grano

''Oh, hola Ryder, ya le pongo al teniente en línea'' Dijo la operadora cambiando a Ryder al canal del teniente

''¡Hola Ryder! ¿Qué se te ofrece?'' Preguntó El teniente con su tono serio habitual

''Hola Garrett, ¿Sabes si Chase se pasó hoy por su oficina? Es que no volvió a casa'' Explicó Ryder sin perder la calma

''Estaba a punto de llamarte por eso, no, Chase no se presentó hoy a su cargo, ¿Dices que no volvió a casa?'' Preguntó el teniente, ahora preocupado y comenzando a pensar en que pudo haber pasado

''No, no volvió a casa, ¿Podría hablar con alguno de los compañeros de Chase?'' Preguntó Ryder, en ese instante fue vuelto a cambiar de canal con uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Chase

''Hola Derek, ¿Sabes algo de Chase?'' Preguntó Ryder ya más preocupado

''No, nada aparte de que faltó a su cargo y me dejó con montañas de papeleo para hacer, si lo ves dile que Derek le envía saludos'' Dijo Derek muy enojado con el pastor

''Ya veo, muchas gracias Derek'' Dijo Ryder, que luego cortó la llamada, pero recibió otra, esta vez del mismísimo jefe de policía de un sector que cubría muchas zonas, incluyendo Bahía Aventura y Velo Helado, siendo en las afueras de esta última ciudad donde se encontraban atrapados Chase, Skye y Zuma

''Hola, jefe Simmons, ¿Cómo le va?'' Dijo Ryder muy formalmente

''Dejemos las formalidades de lado, chico, ¿Sabes porque te llamo?'' Preguntó el jefe Simmons, que tenía una carpeta en su despacho con un poco de información del caso

''No, jefe, lo siento'' Dijo Ryder sin saber el motivo de la llamada, y más a esas horas de la madrugada

''Es sobre Chase'' Dijo el jefe

''¿Sabes algo?'' Preguntó Ryder perdiendo el tono formal y pasando a un tono más preocupado por saber

''No del todo, pero hoy se recibió un reporte de una pelea en un distrito de Bahía Aventura, en la playa, más específicamente'' Dijo el jefe

''¿Chase se peleó con alguien?'' Preguntó Ryder preocupado

''Mis hombres no lograron conseguir más evidencia que un mechón de pelo de una hembra Cockapoo, ¿Sabe lo que eso significa verdad?'' Dijo el jefe Simmons mirando su carpeta con evidencia

''Skye...'' Dijo Ryder aún más preocupado

''Si, está viva, y me dijeron que unos testigo vieron a Chase y a un labrador por la zona, y luego a unos dos tipos y a una tipa enmascarados, no sé qué pasó después, pero ya hay una unidad de búsqueda dispuesta al cien por ciento a encontrarlos'' Dijo el jefe con un tono de voz muy seguro

''Me uniré a la búsqueda'' Dijo Ryder con intención de ayudar

''No, no lo harás, esto es asunto de la policía, además, sospechamos de que hay algo mucho más grande que solo un secuestro, le envié un archivo a su correo electrónico, léalo y luego búsqueme por la comisaría de Bahía aventura, allí veremos cómo usted puede ayudar, Simmons fuera'' Dijo el jefe Simmons cortando la llamada

Ryder no se preocupó por ver el archivo del e-mail, bueno, lo intentó pero no pudo porque se durmió en la silla de su computadora, pero ya fue suficiente, por el momento, de lo que pasa por fuera de la mansión, volvamos a ella, con los tres animalitos atrapados, más específicamente

''Chase, ¿Qué te parece si ''agitamos la noche'' un poco?'' Preguntó Skye mirando cómo Chase estaba a punto de dormirse

''Skye... dada nuestra situación actual, no, no me parece que hacer ese tipo de cosas nos ayude, creo que deberíamos guardar nuestras energías'' Dijo Chase poniéndole freno a la solicitud de Skye

''Pero te prometo que si logramos salir de aquí tendremos tiempo de sobra para esas cosas'' Dijo Chase mirando a la Cockapoo

Skye se recostó sobre Chase y cerró sus ojos, durmió un rato, pero algo la despertó, un ruido que provenía de lejos, más precisamente de una de las celdas de la mansión, parecido a un llanto, Skye, aterrada, despertó a Chase

''Chase, escuchaste eso?'' Preguntó Skye aterrada

''¿Alguien lloraba?'' Preguntó Chase que también había escuchado el ruido

''Chicos, dejen de gritar'' Dijo Zuma que parecía estar soñando

''¡Zuma! Despierta'' Dijo Chase sacudiendo al labrador

''Soy inocente... dame 5 minutos más'' Dijo Zuma aún dormido

Chase le dio un ligero golpe a Zuma y este se despertó

''¿Que es tan importante como para despertarme?'' Preguntó Zuma bostezando

''Rápido, alguien llora'' Dijo Skye apurando a los dos machos

Los tres salieron de la habitación cómo un rayo y corrieron hacia donde pensaron que salieron los llantos, que volvieron a escucharse, pero más fuertes

''Oh, no'' Dijo Skye aterrada, que se había dado cuenta de quién eran los llantos


	6. Una sombra

Los tres animalitos corrieron hacia la fuente de los llantos, que se hacían cada vez más débiles conforme ellos se acercaban, luego se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte, como si alguien se hubiera desplomado al suelo golpeándose muy fuerte, ese ruido los apuró, pero más que nada apuró a Skye, que se adelantó a Zuma y a Chase y finalmente ubicó de donde venían los gritos y llantos

''¡Paren! ¡Es aquí!'' Gritó Skye a los dos cachorros que se habían pasado de la puerta

Era una puerta relativamente grande, que parecía haber sido gris en su mejor momento, ahora era solo moho y metal deteriorado y oxidado, pero lo más curioso es que llevaba el símbolo del collar de Skye, el mismo Rombo con el puñal en el centro, al ver esto Skye reconoció el símbolo y se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de su encierro

''¡Hay que abrir esto! ¡YA!'' Gritó Skye buscando algo con lo que abrir la puerta de metal

Chase buscaba algún barrote o palanca, Skye intentaba empujar la puerta, pero Zuma utilizaba la cabeza y no la fuerza, luego de unos 40 segundos de pensar y mirar su entorno, vio el Collar de Skye emitiendo una luz dorada cuando Skye se aproximaba a la puerta, el labrador sacó su conclusión y llamó la atención de Skye

''Espera, prueba así'' Dijo Zuma sujetando el collar de Skye y poniéndolo en la ranura de la puerta

La puerta comenzó a temblar y a subir lentamente, pero debido al moho y a la antigüedad del mecanismo la puerta se atascó habiendo subido muy poco, pero suficiente para que alguien pase por debajo, Chase se percató de esto y sostuvo la puerta antes de que bajara

''¡Rápido!'' Gritó Chase haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a Zuma y a Skye que pasaran

Ambos entendieron el gesto y se metieron por el hueco, pero Chase quedó fuera ya que no soportaba más sostener la puerta

''¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!'' Gritó Skye preocupada por el gran golpe de la puerta al suelo

''Si, vayan, yo esperaré aquí'' Gritó Chase al otro lado de la puerta

Zuma y Skye se adentraron en esa sala extraña, y Chase se examinó para comprobar si estaba del todo bien, pero lo que el pastor no sabía era que algo lo estaba acechando, algo en las sombras que lo atacaría en cualquier momento

Mientras los atrapados intentaban rescatar a quién lloraba, los equipos de búsqueda y rescate de Velo Helado estaban adentrándose en el bosque, lo que no sabían era que el bosque estaba plagado de trampas, puestas por la mente maestra detrás del plan

''Todo tranquilo por aquí ¿No?'' Dijo un agente que ''Peinaba'' el bosque junto a sus compañeros en búsqueda de los animales perdidos

''Si, me tiene nervi... ¡AH!'' Gritó el segundo agente mientras intentaba liberarse de la trampa para oso que había oculta en el suelo y él acababa de pisar

''¡Espera Anderson!'' Gritó otro agente que llevaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios con él

''¡Líder Sierra a Central! ¡10-33! ¡Agente herido!, ¡Solicitamos órdenes, cambio!'' Dijo uno de los agentes del equipo de búsqueda intentando remediar las heridas de su compañero

''Recibido Sierra, La central ordena que se retiren por órdenes de los supervisores, vuelvan a casa, Corto'' Ordenó el operador de la central a los agentes, que lograron liberar al herido y emprendieron la vuelta a la base

Mientras tanto, los supervisores de seguridad de Velo Helado recibieron órdenes de desplegar a los grupos tácticos en las cercanías a la mansión, dado que se pensaba que la mansión era parte del gremio criminal de Velo Helado, los equipos no tardaron en prepararse y salir de la base de Velo Helado hacia la mansión, que ahora estaba resguardada por el mayor experimento de quien estaba detrás del plan, su orgullo, su mascota y la máquina de matar perfecta, el proyecto Sombra era un proyecto que se creía discontinuado, hasta hoy

Sombra estaba en las sombras, valga la redundancia, acechando a Chase que ya había terminado de examinarse y se preocupaba de porque los demás tardaban tanto, pero pronto tendría otra cosa de la que preocuparse

''Tus ordenes son lastimarlos, no matarlos, ¿Bien? Aunque te doy permiso para hacer lo que quieras con ''Los de azul'' Que vienen de camino'' Ordenó el villano a su robot asesino

Con forma de Oso, un cañón de redes que se desplegaba de su boca y una ametralladora montada en su hombro, su forma de combate era Versátil y destructiva, pero tenía una forma de acecho, un león metálico que se producía al reducir su tamaño para compactar su metal, esta forma casi no hacía ruido al caminar o correr, pero solo podía defenderse con sus colmillos y garras metálicos, que le eran más que suficiente, esta máquina no había sido probada pero el villano estaba seguro que funcionaría, así que cuando dio la orden de atacar, la sombra saltó sobre el desprevenido Chase y lo atacó con sus garras, el pastor, herido, se levantó y se preparó para plantarle cara a la bestia de metal, pero cuando se levantó ya no había rastro de la máquina

''Ah.. ah.. ah'' Chase jadeaba debido al corte profundo de la máquina

Chase necesitaba atención médica urgente, y para su suerte Skye, Zuma y Janet salían de la puerta de metal, que se levantó del todo

''¡Chase!'' Gritó Skye desesperada al ver que el pastor estaba en el suelo, malherido

''¡Ah, diablos! Eh, tú, ve a esa puerta roja de allí y ábrela, Skye, tu collar debería ser capaz de abrirla así que acompáñalo'' Indicó Janet acercándose a Chase

Janet sacó un Spray cicatrizante de su cartera y lo agitó y roció sobre la herida de Chase, el pastor sintió una sensación horrible, pero luego sintió un ligero alivio

''No te puedo tratar con un simple spray, si tus amigos se apuran lograré que pares de sangrar, tu mantén la calma'' Dijo Janet luego de quedarse con la lata vacía del spray

''¡¿Sabes cómo pasó?!'' Preguntó Zuma que venía con un botiquín que relucía, al contrario que el resto de la casa

''Janet, ¿Que era todo lo que había en la sala?'' Preguntó Skye, que volvía con unos guantes y una mascarilla que se las dio a Janet

Janet se puso los guantes y la mascarilla y le ordenó a Skye y a Zuma que se alejaran, luego comenzó a suturar a Chase, luego de un rato, Janet terminó y Chase se encontraba a salvo

''Se desmayó, pero estará bien, ¿Me ponen en situación?, ¿Porfi?'' Dijo Janet en un tono muy serio

''No sabemos porque estamos aquí, pero nos las arreglamos, de momento, además ese símbolo está por todas partes'' Dijo Zuma señalando el símbolo del collar de Skye

''Zuma'' Dijo Skye preparándose para revelar algo

''¿Si?'' Preguntó Zuma

''Creo que es hora de que te cuente una historia'' Dijo Skye angustiada


	7. Una historia

Mientras los atrapados hablaban, los oficiales de policía de Velo Helado ya habían acordonado la mansión y planeaban la entrada de los equipos de redada, estaban buscando rastros de los experimentos del jefe del gremio de ladrones, que fue quien encerró a los 4 atrapados, que ahora escuchaban las sirenas de fuera de la mansión

-¿Que fue eso?- Preguntó Zuma escuchando el alboroto de sirenas y helicópteros que provenía de fuera de la mansión

-¿Policías? ¡Hay que decirles que estamos aquí- Dijo Skye buscando algo con lo que dar una señal

Pero no sería así de fácil, la sombra estaba acechando, otra vez, solo que esta vez pondría en marcha la autodestrucción de la mansión, eso les daría 40 minutos para huir, la sombra tenía la misión de destruir la evidencia de los experimentos, y tenía que ser rápido o el proyecto acabaría antes de lo esperado

Pero antes de poner en marcha la autodestrucción, decidió acabar lo que empezó, iba a matar a Chase y dejar un recuerdo en los atrapados, especialmente en Skye, en ese momento la sombra comenzó a desplazarse lentamente por la oscuridad, y se acercó al pastor, quién estaba recuperando el conocimiento, Chase la vio, pero no podía hacer nada en su estado actual, Chase ya estaba por ser atravesado por una garra metálica, pero Janet vio a la bestia metálica y sacó su pistola, logrando que la sombra dirigiera su atención a ella

-¿Te gustó eso?- Exclamó Janet mientras le disparaba a la máquina

La sombra perdió un poco de su estructura y huyó debido a no poder transformarse en su modo de combate por la falta de energía

-Comprueba si tu amigo está bien- Ordenó Janet mientras comprobaba la munición restante en su revólver

-Chase, amigo... ¡Está despierto!- Exclamó Zuma mirando los ojos medio abiertos de Chase

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?- Preguntó Chase en un tono de voz muy leve y apagado

-Claro, ¡Arriba!- Exclamó Zuma ayudando al pastor a reincorporarse

-Chicos... ¿Me perdonarían si les dijera que estamos aquí por mi culpa?- Preguntó Skye angustiada

-Skye no tienes que...- Janet habló pero fue interrumpida por Skye, ahora más determinada a contar lo que pasó

-No, quiero hacerlo, ellos merecen saberlo- Dijo Skye, quién luego tomó aire y suspiró

-¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó Chase confundido

-Lindo, creo que debo contarles algo a ti y a Zuma- Dijo Skye recordando todo lo que hizo

(FLASHBACK)

Primera semana de desaparecida

Skye vagaba por Velo Helado, recordando a todos sus compañeros y lo que estaba dejando atrás, ella estaba desesperada por comida y agua, ya había rogado por comida a los habitantes, pero su aspecto no inspiraba ningún tipo de confianza, ya en tiempo de descuento, Skye se acercó a una Chica de cabello pelirrojo, que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de Cuero roja oscuro, no parecía la mejor compañía, eso seguro, pero Skye no tenía muchas opciones, ella se acercó y le pidió por comida

-Oh, hola chica, ¿Te perdiste?- Preguntó la chica mirando a la hambrienta cachorra

-No hablas mucho ¿Verdad?, No te ves muy bien, ven te daré de comer- Dijo la chica sacando una chuleta de carne al horno de una bolsa de papel, ese era su almuerzo pero estaba ella sentía estar haciendo algo bien por una vez en su vida, así que dejó la jugosa carne en el suelo y Skye la olfateó y devoró en cuestión de nada

-Vaya, tenías hambre, ¿Tienes hogar?, puedes venir conmigo si quieres- Invitó Janet

El verdadero propósito de Janet era que Skye, por su pequeño tamaño, participara en una parte esencial del Golpe al banco de Velo Helado

1 mes de desaparecida

Skye se acomodaba entre los ladrones del gremio, los demás perros del gremio la miraban y más de uno intentaba seducirla, pero Skye solo tenía espacio para uno en su corazón, y eso la atormentaba muy en el fondo de su conciencia, Skye ya se había ganado la confianza de Janet y su equipo para el golpe, su labor sería deshabilitar la seguridad del banco, metiéndose por los conductos de ventilación y cortando los circuitos de las alarmas y cámaras, el equipo del golpe neutralizaría a los guardias, controlaría a los civiles y luego volarían la puerta de la bóveda con explosivos, pero eso sería dentro de unos meses

6 meses de desaparecida

Había llegado el momento, la furgoneta se puso en el parking del banco y se bajaron tres personas, entre ellos Janet y Skye, Skye entró a los conductos y se movió por ellos como si no fuese nada, silenciosamente llegó a los circuitos, pero se lo pensó dos veces antes de cortar los cables, ella no era así, esa gente la estaba cambiando, en el fondo ella quería volver a los Paw patrol, pero lo que pasó con Chase la alejaba de hacerlo

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos!- Exclamó Janet por el comunicador de Skye

Skye suspiró y pensó que no habría vuelta atrás, cortó los cables y se apagaron las cámaras y las alarmas, los guardias fueron rápidamente neutralizados y Janet y su compañero colocaron las bombas en la bóveda, la cual dejó caer su puerta como si nada, Skye salió del banco con algunas lágrimas por darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, ella se recostó a una lado de la furgoneta para no levantar sospechas y simplemente cerró sus ojo e intentó imaginar que no estaba pasando, que Chase la seguía amando y estaba a su lado, pero eso solo provocó que ella llorara más, en cuestión de pocos minutos Janet salió solo con una bolsa, lo cual no llegaba ni de lejos a cubrir siquiera la tajada del jefe, que no pedía mucho

-¿Y Clint?- Preguntó Skye subiendo a la furgoneta junto a Janet

-¡La policía sabía de esto! ¡Teníamos un infiltrado! ¡Clint está muerto!- Dijo Janet comenzando la fuga del lugar, que para su suerte toda la presión estaba en el banco, el parking estaba libre, o al menos en ese momento asi que la chica y la cachorra, que ya había crecido desde que se había ido de su casa

Al año y medio de que Skye había desaparecido ella se hartó de los ladrones y el cambio que hubo en la gestión del gremio, pero Skye descubrió que el nuevo jefe sabía mucho acerca de ella y su pasado, y ese jefe amenazó a Skye y a Janet de hacerles cosas horribles si decía algo, pero Skye no se tomó en serio las amenazas de su nuevo jefe y huyó a buscar a sus amigos y contar que corrían peligro, y por eso estaban aquí, atrapado, aunque pronto saldrían de esa mansión

-Y eso fue todo lo que hice, l-lo siento- Dijo Skye angustiada por lo que había hecho

-Skye… ¿Robaste un banco?- Preguntó Chase que despertaba de su desmayo

-L-Lo siento N-no me merezco que me perdones- Dijo Skye comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente

Pero Chase no estaba enojado, es más, estaba de cierto modo orgulloso de que Skye hubiera hecho lo que pocos hacen y haya salido ilesa, aunque lo que hizo era completamente ilegal, Chase se acercó a Skye, adolorido por sus heridas, la abrazó y le dijo las siguientes palabras

-No importa lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas serás a quien mas amo en este mundo y nada puede cambiarlo, lo eres todo para mi, ¿Lo Recuerdas?- Susurró Chase consolando a Skye

-Chase, veo que no cambiaste tu gran corazón, gracias- Dijo Skye con su voz aún quebrada y con algunas lágrimas

-Estamos aquí- Dijeron Janet y Zuma mirando a Skye y a Chase que se excedían de cariño

Skye se levantó sonrojada y Chase necesitó la ayuda de Zuma para levantarse, luego de eso quisieron planear las guardias, pero fueron interrumpido por un megáfono que provenía desde fuera

-¡Si hay alguien en la mansión que de tres golpes a la pared en los próximos 3 minutos, en caso contrario procederemos a entrar- Gritó un oficial de policía desde su megáfono

 **Aprovecho este espacio para hacer acuerdo que estoy trabajando en "El guardían" y en la secuela a "Volver a empezar", aunque esta ultima tardará un poco en salir, muchas gracias por leer, y por favor, comenta, ayuda mucho y también se aprecia**


	8. El héroe

Los atrapados escucharon el megáfono y golpearon la pared cuántas veces pudieran

-Central, hay varios civiles dentro de la mansión, ¡Equipo Bravo! ¡HAGAN UNA BRECHA Y SAQUEN A ESTOS POBRES DE AHÍ, ESTA MANSIÓN VA A EXPLOTAR!- Ordenó el oficial y en ese preciso instante se escuchó una explosión en una pared, aunque bastante lejos de donde estaban los atrapados, pero bastante cerca de la bestia

La bestia simplemente miró a los 6 agentes, los cuales inmediatamente abrieron fuego hacia el proyecto Sombra, el cual agarró a uno de los agentes y lo estrelló contra el suelo matándolo al instante, el resto de los agentes echaron a correr despavoridos, salvo un agente valiente que paró de correr, se dio media vuelta e ignoro el llamado de sus compañeros cerrando la puerta por la que el resto se había ido, separándose de su grupo

-¡MENDOZA! ¡VUELVA AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- Gritó el líder de escuadrón, pero el oficial Mendoza solo lo ignoró y se paró frente a la bestia y desenfundo su revólver

-Si me voy, tú te vendrás conmigo- Dijo Mendoza apuntando su revólver a la cabeza de la bestia de metal

Tres disparos fueron efectuados hacia la cabeza de la bestia antes de que la misma le dé un manotazo al agente, derribándolo y noqueándolo, pero el sistema de la bestia quedó severamente dañado debido a los tres impactos del potente revólver del agente, la bestia huyó y los cuatro atrapados encontraron al agente recuperándose rápidamente del golpe

-Oficial Mendoza- Mendoza tosió- a su servicio- Dijo Mendoza levantándose y quitándose le casco ya que el visor estaba destrozado

-Aire fresco- Dijo Mendoza

-Tres balas, ¿Llevas más?- Preguntó Janet examinando el revólver que estaba en el suelo

-Sí, supongo que tú estás en mejores condiciones de usarlo - Dijo Mendoza adolorido

-Bien, ¿Y tu equipo?- Preguntó Skye apurando la situación

-Ni idea, salieron corriendo, dios, pobre Mike ¿Que le contaré a Sandra?- Se preguntó Mendoza mirando el cadáver de su compañero

Janet se acercó al cadáver con intención de registrarlo para buscar algo útil

-Sí, sí, adelante, tu solo ve y saquea el cuerpo de mi compañero, no hay problema- Dijo Mendoza enfadado

-Diablos, está muerto ¿Porque desaprovecharlo?- Respondió Janet

-Porque es una falta de respeto hacia los muertos, el dio su vida por mí y mi escuadrón así que si no te molesta déjalo en paz- Dijo Mendoza ya muy enfadado

-Oblígame- Dijo Janet plantándole cara al agente del orden

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Paren! Tenemos una secuencia de autodestrucción en marcha ¿Y ustedes se ponen a discutir por idioteces? ¡En marcha! ¡Tú, el de azul, Haz algo útil e intenta contactar por radio a tus compañeros que están fuera e intenta coordinar una extracción! Janet, ¡Cálmate y deja al pobre muerto en paz!- Ordenó Zuma irritado por la actitud de los humanos

Ambos humanos hicieron lo que Zuma impuso y Mendoza logró contactar con la base, pero Janet le quitó la identificación al cadáver y se la dio a su compañero

-¡Te dije que...!- Mendoza estaba enojado pero Janet le entregó la identificación

-¿El tipo tenía una esposa verdad? Dale esto para que ella lo tenga como recuerdo, ¿Ves que no soy tan mala después de todo?- Dijo Janet entregando la placa de identificación

Mendoza solo asintió con la cabeza y terminó de coordinar la extracción

-Bien, hay un helicóptero cerca, pero no nos sacará de aquí hasta que confirmemos que la zona está libre de hostiles, y no enviarán más unidades hasta que tengamos esa confirmación- Explicó Mendoza

-Significa que hay que darle caza a la bestia- Dijo el agente colocándose otra vez su casco pero con el visor levantado

-Tú, pastor, reconozco a un K-9 cuando lo veo, intenta captar el olor de la bestia usando algo del metal que perdió, los demás estén alerta, no sabemos dónde anda- Ordenó Mendoza

Y así comenzaron a buscar a la Sombra que estaba en los tanques de lava del sótano de la mansión, destrozando toda prueba de experimento o atrocidad que su amo haya hecho en la mansión, pero estaba haciendo mucho ruido, así que los cinco atrapados la encontraron rápidamente

-Allí está, despacio y con firmeza, disparen solo si están seguros de acertar al blanco y...- Mendoza estaba instruyendo a los atrapados pero Janet se adelanto y comenzó a utilizar el revólver, pero falló dos de los tres disparos, aunque fueron suficientes para rematar los sistemas de la bestia, que ahora luchaba a ciegas

La bestia movía sus brazos intentando golpear algo, pero no había nada en la trayectoria de sus golpes, se percató de esto y comenzó a golpear al suelo, lo que hizo que la lava comenzara a brotar del suelo

-Diablos ¡La sala se inundará de lava si no salimos de aquí!- Exclamó Chase

La bestia ya había sido alcanzada por la lava, y los atrapados ya estaban fuera de la sala, salvo Chase que estaba malherido de antes, lo que le impedía correr, la bestia lo alcanzó

-¡Mierda! ¡Aguanta muchacho!- Exclamó Mendoza volviendo a la sala

Mendoza le disparó a la bestia con su subametralladora y esta se tambaleo soltando a Chase, pero no fue suficiente, la bestia se dirigió a Mendoza y lo agarró

-¡Sal de aquí Chico!- Gritó Mendoza

Mendoza se posicionó firmemente apoyando sus pies sobre el pecho de la bestia e hizo una violenta descarga sobre la cabeza metálica de la bestia con su subametralladora, logrando que, con el empuje de la descarga, ambos cayeran a la lava, despareciendo en ella

Chase lo vio todo, y dedicó unas rápidas palabras para el agente que se sacrificó por él

-Que dios te ampare, Mendoza- Dijo Chase, y así salió de la sala y junto a los demás corrieron en busca de la terraza de la mansión para hacer las señales al helicóptero


	9. Libres

Los atrapados corrían sin tener mucha idea de hacia dónde iban, y así siguieron durante un buen rato hasta que Chase, quién estaba más atrás, vio algo que no parecía común, incluso para esa mansión que era algo fuera de lo normal, una escalera que estaba oculta el techo y que sus compañeros pasaron por alto, Chase les avisó

-¡Oigan! ¡Creo que encontré la salida!- Gritó Chase a sus compañeros, que estaban lejos de él

-¿Estás seguro? Parece peligroso- Dijo Janet volviendo hacia él

-No hay tiempo, ¡Vamos!- Gritó Zuma pero nadie le hizo caso

Janet bajó la escalera del techo y subió por ella, luego abrió la escotilla que estaba en el techo

-Si no vuelvo en 5 minutos sigan sin mi- Dijo Janet entrando en la habitación

Y así pasaron 3 minutos hasta que se escuchó un disparo desde dentro de la oscura habitación

-¡Rápido! ¡Entren!- Gritó Janet

Skye y Zuma entraron, pero Chase no podía subir las escaleras debido a sus heridas, que si no eran tratadas adecuadamente pronto, la vida de Chase correría peligro

-¡Vamos! ¡Dame la pata!- Exclamó Zuma tendiéndole la pata a Chase para que él la sujetara

Chase usó parte de las fuerzas que le quedaban para sujetar la pata de Zuma y subir, luego los tres vieron a Janet con un lanzagranadas compacto en sus manos

-Espero que sirva- Dijo Janet guardándolo donde ella guardaba su pistola, luego comenzó a llevar el revólver del agente Mendoza, quién había caído minutos antes, en su mano

-Vamos, ¡Escucho al helicóptero!- Exclamó Skye abriendo una puerta, que llevaba a la terraza de la mansión

Efectivamente, el helicóptero estaba sobrevolando la terraza, pero no tenían permiso para aterrizar, además de que habían perdido contacto con el agente Mendoza hace un rato así que estaban por abandonar al zona

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Se están dando la vuelta!- Exclamó Zuma agitado

-C-calma… deben tener…. Gafas térmicas, nos encontrarán- Dijo Chase con sus fuerzas casi agotadas

Chase casi se desploma al suelo, si no fuera por Skye que lo intentó sujetar

-¡Chase aguanta!- Dijo Skye, pero no daba resultados

Chase ya estaba a punto de tocar el otro lado cuando escuchó el llanto de Skye rogando que despertara, de que no se marchara de esta vida, de que se quedara con ella

-¡Por favor!- Lloró Skye-Hazlo por mi… - Continuó Skye con un leve susurro

En ese momento Chase recuperó un poco de fuerza

Pero mientras tanto en el helicóptero, el copiloto recibía lecturas de los atrapados, de las señales de Janet agitando los brazos, de los llantos de Skye, el copiloto consultó a la central acerca de volver

-Tienen luz verde, pero comprueben que la zona está despejada antes Dr proceder- Dijo uno de los operadores de la central

-Pensaba que podríamos descansar- Dijo el piloto dirigiéndose a la mansión- diles por el megáfono que deben confirmar que la zona de aterrizaje es segura- Dijo El piloto mirando a los cuatro atrapados

El helicóptero se posicionó a una distancia segura y cercana a la mansión

-¡Ustedes cuatro! ¡Comprueben que es seguro y bajaremos a sacarlos de allí!- Gritó el copiloto por el megáfono

-¡Es seguro! ¡Bajen, uno de nosotros necesita atención médica!- Exclamó Skye teniendo en cuenta el estado de Chase

El helicóptero comenzó a bajar, pero en ese momento la Bestia, ya en las últimas, salió por el mismo lugar que los atrapados, quienes se dispersaron, pero Chase no se pudo mover mucho, así que fue el objetivo de la Sombra

-¿Me quieres? Aquí me tienes- Dijo Chase poniéndose en una postura defensiva

Bastó con un manotazo de la bestia para que Chase sea golpeado contra una pared por el impulso del golpe, lo que lo dejó otra vez en ese estado de estar tocando esa luz al final del túnel, -¿Realmente moriré así?- Pensó Chase- No, tengo que luchar, por ella, y por todos los que cuentan conmigo- Pensó Chase

Pero nada funcionaba, el moriría así, y ya lo estaba asumiendo, pero en ese momento algo golpeó el mismo muro en el cual Chase estaba recostado

Chase abrió los ojos, y vio a Skye, inmóvil y sin dar signos de vida, tirada junto a él

En ese momento Chase se levantó, Gruñó y le ladró a la Bestia metálica

-¡¿Qué te pensabas?! ¡¿Qué ibas a acabar conmigo así de fácil?! - Gritó Chase ignorando sus heridas

-¡Creo que esto puede ayudar!- Gritó el copiloto soltando un lanzacohetes desde el helicóptero

En ese momento Chase corrió hacia el sacando las fuerzas de dónde no las tenía, sujetó como pudo el lanzacohetes y lo dirigió hacia la bestia que tenía marcas de impactos de bala, piezas de metal que le colgaban de su estructura, piezas faltantes, todo producto de la lucha con los atrapados y del tanque de lava, la Bestia se miró cara a cara con Chase

-Buenas noches- Dijo Chase disparando el lanzacohetes

El misil impactó y perforó el torso de la bestia, la cual comenzó a sacudirse, y al cabo de unos segundos explotó, haciendo que lo que quedaba de ella volara por los aires, dejando una enorme mancha de aceite y restos metálicos por toda la terraza

-Ja, ja, ja- Rió Chase, pero en un tono muy apagado-¡Skye!- Exclamó Chase, regresando hacia donde estaba Skye

Skye estaba viva, pero inconsciente por el golpe, Chase, sin embargo, corría un riesgo enorme por sus heridas que se estaban por abrir, pero se desmayó junto a Skye antes de darse cuenta que el helicóptero aterrizó en la terraza y los tripulantes estaban llevando a cabo la extracción

No se sabe mucho de la extracción, solo que Janet discutió con el piloto, por que debían ir a un hospital urgentemente, pero el piloto debía llevarlos a una comisaría porque seguía ordenes, pero al cabo de unas horas Skye despertó en la camilla de una veterinaria, parece que Janet sabe negociar

-Ay.. ¿Dónde estoy?- Se Preguntó Skye adolorida

-¡Estás bien! - Exclamó Zuma, que esperaba que alguno de sus dos compañeros despertara

-¿Z-Zuma?... ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Skye

-¡En casa!- Exclamó Zuma alegremente

-Ahh, espera, reconozco este lugar ¿Estamos en la clínica de Katie?- Preguntó Skye recordando

-Si- Dijo Ryder que venía a toda prisa desde su apartamento para ver a los tres animalitos

-¿Ryder?- Preguntó Skye

-¡Skye! ¡Estás bien!- Dijo Ryder sorprendido por la presencia de Skye

-Supongo… ¿Y Chase?- Preguntó Skye

-Está bien, pero debe reposar, aunque conociéndolo estará activo en cuestión de nada- Dijo Katie mirando a Skye, quien estaba preocupada por el estado de Chase

-Quiero… Verlo- Dijo Skye intentando levantarse

-Espera, déjame ayudarte- Dijo Ryder cargando con Skye

-¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? Todos te extrañamos- Dijo Ryder mirando a Skye con una sonrisa

-Muchas cosas- Dijo Skye devolviendo la sonrisa

Ambos entraron a la parte de cirugías, donde estaba Chase, casi despierto del todo

-Bueno, los dejaré solos un momento- Dijo Ryder saliendo de la sala

-¿Skye?- Preguntó Chase mirando a la Cockapoo que se acostó junto a él

-Lo logramos- Dijo Skye tomando a Chase de la pata

-Pensé que esto era un sueño- Dijo Chase sin creer que había salido de allí

-Pero no lo es- Dijo Skye dándole un beso a Chase

Y así siguieron con sus vidas, Chase y Skye tuvieron una hija, a la que llamaron Cassandra, y ahora planean casarse, Zuma ganó otro campeonato internacional de Surf, el cual sería su último campeonato, ya que decidió ser parte de la iniciativa "Patas unidas" Que creó Ryder para reconstruir a los Paw Patrol, Skye y Chase también estaban en ella, en cuanto a Janet, ella podría estar pudriéndose en una celda, pero no se encontró evidencia de que ella atracara el banco o de las otras cosas que hizo, así que dejó esa vida de Criminal y ahora ayuda a Ryder con la iniciativa en sus tiempos libres, además encontró el amor en quien menos se esperaba, un oficial de policía de bahía aventura que frecuentaba la cafetería donde ella trabajaba, el oficial Mendoza y el resto de los caídos recibieron un homenaje en una plaza a nombre del oficial Mendoza

¿Pero.. Y el malo? No se supo nada del líder del gremio desde que los atrapados escaparon de la mansión, unos dicen que ahora huye de la justicia, otros dicen que se mató, pero otros pocos dicen que tiene otro plan, pero con esta gente nunca se sabe, ¿No?


	10. Información(De la secuela)

**¡¿SE CREÍAN QUE PODÍAN ESCAPAR?! ¡AHORA VERÁN LO QUE ES LA DESESPERACIÓN! ¡PAGARÁN POR SU INSOLENCIA!**

 **Gente, estoy trabajando en la secuela de esta historia, será algo similar a la primera, pero con temas más oscuros y algo más complicado para los personajes implicados, en fin, quería decirles eso**

 **PD Con Spam :3 : Estoy trabajando en ottas historias como "La peor pesadilla de Chase", "Rastro de loba" y "El Guardián", me gustaría que las lean mientras esperan esto**

 **PD2: no se cuándo logre sacar el primer episodio de la secuela, ni con cuanta frecuencia estarán listos los episodios que le sigan, quiero que esta historia tenga el nivel de otras en el sitio, espero poder brindar capitulos más largos a cambio de lo que tarden en llegar, pero eso ya lo veré** **Saludos**


End file.
